


Discoveries and Promises

by Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happened, Fluff, Love Confessions, he's in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt  gone bad Sam rushes Dean to the hospital and when Castiel finds out about Dean condition he arrives at the hospital believing he maybe too late to tell Dean how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firepixie24 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firepixie24+on+tumblr).



> For a prompt given to me on tumblr. "What about Dean and Cas confessing their love for each other for the first time?"

“Dean, you gotta stay awake man! Keep your eyes open, come on, stay awake! Dammit!” Sam called shoving his brother’s shoulder slightly to try and keep him awake.

The brothers were on a simple demon case, but it turned out to be a trap and they got jumped by about six demons that they weren’t prepared for. Sam was barely able to get them out of there alive, but that didn’t save Dean from getting half a dozen deep slashes all across his body and what Sam believed to be a major concussion. And that’s why Dean could not, under any circumstance, go to sleep. If he did there was a very good chance he could slip into a coma, or worse. 

“Dean. Dean! Hey, come on stay awake, come on talk to me. Tell me about anything, just stay awake. Tell me how to fix a broken gasket, or the about the sawed-off shot gun you made, or how about the pretty raven-haired girl you were with the other day! Come on, Dean, stay awake. Talk to me!” Sam babbled keeping one eye on the road looking for the signs leading to the hospital, and the other on his woozy brother.

“Didn’t… go home with her…” Dean stumbled over his words.

“What?” Sam asked slightly relieved to discover that his brother wasn’t too far gone to not respond.

“I-I didn’t go home with h-her…” he stuttered and groaned as he shifted to attempt to ease the pain in his body, but failed miserably.

“I thought you had, you two left the bar together.” Sam stated slightly confused, but still more focused on the sign that read, ‘ER next exit’.

“Left… at same time… not together. Sammy it hurts… I’m so tired.” Dean wheezed and Sam could see how hard he was fighting to keep his eyes open. But it was ultimately a losing battle.

“I know, Dean, I know. But we’re almost there then you can sleep I promise. But you need to stay awake right now, your life literally depends on it. Okay? Can you do that for me?” Sam pleaded trying to change lanes, but the line of cars to his right weren’t being corporative.

“I’ll try.” Dean said accompanied with a weak nod.

Sam finally got over into the lane he needed to be in and kept focusing on the road ahead. Then he swerved suddenly to avoid a guy in a red Sudan trying to cut him off, “Watch it asshole!”

Dean groaned with the sudden movement.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered, “We’re almost there, Dean.”

Sam turned onto the exit and pushed the speed as much as he dared without possible repercussions. He whipped the Impala into the drive-up area where the ambulances typically pulled in.

“Dean wait right here I will be right back, but stay awake. I promise I will be right back with help.” Sam informed him and ran throught the hospital doors to retrieve help.

“Cas? I-I don’t know if you can hear me…” Dean hissed as he adjusted once again, “But… if you can I c-could use… some help…at hospital…don’t know where. I need your help. P-please… Cas I need you…” 

Sam came rushing back out of the hospital with two doctors, three nurses, and a stretcher in tow. He pulled open the poor and helped his older brother out of the Impala and onto the stretcher. A few quick words of jargon were passed between the doctors and the nurses and before either of the brother could react Dean was being rushed into the bright white, sterile halls of the hospital.

“Sam… get Cas!” Dean called to him with as much strength as he could muster, which wasn’t much so the only word Sam heard was ‘Cas’, but it was easy enough to figure out what his brother was asking him to do. 

Sam stayed floored by the car as he watched his brother being wheeled away. After a couple of short moments Sam walked around to the driver’s side and pulled the car out of the drive-up area, and parked the Impala in one of the many open spaces available. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and slid down in the seat as he pressed the dial button next to Cas’s name. It rang only once before the angel picked up.

“Where are you?” Cas asked as soon as he answered.

“Hello to you too, Cas.” Sam quipped, “We’re at St. Joseph’s Emergency Hospital in Pike County, Kentucky.”

“Alright I’ll be there momentarily.” Castiel said hastily, ready to hang up on the younger Winchester.

“Cas wait! The doctors just took him in. They’re taking care of him you can’t go popping in there unannounced.” Sam explained, running and hand through his hair.

“I realize that, Sam, and I appreciate you calling me and informing me of your whereabouts; but I should have been contacted sooner.” Castiel stated and hung up.

~.~.~.~.~

A half an hour passed before the doctor finally came out to tell Sam that his brother had been stabilized and was now resting in his room.

“May I see him?” Sam had asked.

“Mr.Winchester already has a visitor at the moment, you’ll have to wait.” The doctor informed and left the waiting room to attend to his other patients.

Sam sat back down with a sigh and rested his head on the palm of his hand.

~.~.~.~.~

When Castiel walked into Dean’s room, the dimmed room was completely silent except for the beeping of the machines that monitored Dean’s stability. Several chords sprouted from under the stiff cotton fabric of Dean’s hospital gown. The chords were connected to the heart monitor, and an I.V. was in his right arm. 

Castiel wasn’t given any information on Dean’s health other than the state of Dean’s broken form in front of him, and the amount of pain Castiel could sense from Dean’s distressed prayer from earlier. For all Cas knew he had been too late to save Dean from the worst of his injuries and his friend was now in an unending coma. A chair was positioned next to the bed and Cas dropped into it with a sigh.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Dean. This never should have happened. I should have been there to protect you… and Sam. You were and always will be the Righteous Man, and it’s my job to protect you and by extension your brother as well. This has been my purpose since the day I was created I knew I was going to be spiritually bound to you for the rest of my existence. And I was prepared for that, but I was not prepared for you.” Castiel huffed almost a laugh but then he was refaced with the crumpled form in front of him, “I understand now, Dean… Why you don’t express your emotions to those you care about. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve lost too many.”

Castiel stopped, human emotions were getting harder and harder to suppress and recognizing which ones he was experiencing was nearly impossible. But this one, this one he knew. He had been exposed to it time and time again. First by his sister, Anna, ad her time spent with Dean. Again whenever the Winchesters would choose one another over fate and death. Ample amounts were shown when Dean spent a year with Lisa and Ben. But most recently was when Dean had sought him out in Purgatory. Tearing his way through too many monsters to count just to find his broken angel. 

‘Cas, buddy, I need you.’ He had said to him by that dark river, and that was when Castiel finally understood and felt love.

But now they were out and Dean is here lying on a hospital bed, and Cas wants to tell him. Wants to proclaim it to the Heavens of his phenomenal discovery, but his words would only fall on deaf ears. 

~.~.~.~.~

Dean was deep in sleep, but something- correction someone- had woken him. They were talking about something his brain wasn’t quite able to comprehend what though. But one thing was for sure, they were sad. Horribly and undeniably sad and drained.

“Dean…” He recognized that voice, the way it growled out his name, “Why you don’t express your emotions to those you care about. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve lost too many.”

The voice stopped.

He stopped.

Castiel stopped.

‘Is he going to say more?’ Dean wondered, he was honestly curious what Cas was going to say and why he waited until he thought Dean couldn’t hear him.

“I wish you were awake because… I need you too, Dean, and it’s selfish to need someone so desperately. And I know I never hear you say it, because I know you can’t. You’ve lost too much just because of the label, but I won’t let you lose me. So I love you. I love you so very much, Dean Winchester. I hope someday that you will know that, and believe it. Because you deserve love, Dean.” 

Dean’s heartbeat picked up and the monitor caught the nuance. He opened his eyes and saw Cas sitting beside his bed and looking at the heart monitor for its sudden change in pace.

“You know,” Dean began with a smirk as Castiel jumped to his feet when he saw that Dean was awake, “I never thought that I’d hear those words directed at me in a genuine sense.” 

“Dean… Are you alright do you need anything?” Cas asked with both hands gripping the railing attached to the left side of Dean’s bed.

“Don’t go changing the subject, Cas.” Dean warned but sighed and his green eye softened when he saw the angel’s concerned blue eyes looking down at him. He grabbed Cas’s hand from the railing of the bed and intertwined their fingers together, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Castiel asked tilting his head slightly, and Dean chuckled at that instantly being reminded of a confused puppy. 

“For saying that. Honestly it means a lot to me.” Dean said stroking his thumb over Cas’s knuckles, “And you know… I still need you. I’m sorry I can’t express it properly.”  
“You don’t need to, I know exactly what you mean to say.” Castiel assured with a half-smile. 

He reclaimed his hand from the hunter’s grasp and framed Dean’s face with his hands. His thumbs stroked across the hunter’s cheeks and Dean smiled and leaned into the warmth of Castiel’s palms. Cas dropped a quick kiss onto Dean’s forehead and continued to stroke Dean’s cheeks.

“When I get out of here I’m going to give you a real kiss.” Dean promised and smirked as Cas’s face grew slightly pink at the statement.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Castiel vowed.


End file.
